


Dean & Cas: A 1000 Times

by SuchFun_AreWe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Embedded Video, M/M, Pining Castiel, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/pseuds/SuchFun_AreWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves Dean so much, he's willing to die for him, over and over again. He's willing to be hurt by him, over and over again. Song is Sara Bareilles "A 1000 Times"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean & Cas: A 1000 Times

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character deaths = All of Cas' many sorta-deaths-but-now-he's-alive-agains


End file.
